


【本德Twins】Twin Stars

by chingching27



Series: 【本德Twins】我愛你如同愛自己 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: BVB, Bayer Leverkusen, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Football, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sven和Lars過生日<br/>Sven帶Lars去看星星</p>
            </blockquote>





	【本德Twins】Twin Stars

**Author's Note:**

> ※兄弟戀人向請註意！！！！※
> 
> 雖然說這篇我說要讓Lars攻啦，  
> 但因為很清水所以也看不太出攻受XDDD
> 
> 以此篇祝我最愛的雙胞胎Lars和Sven生日快樂！  
> 拜託要健康平安不要再受傷！！！

「哥，那裏有兩顆星星靠在一起耶！」  
『嗯，那叫雙子星喔。』  
「他們也是雙子呀？」  
『對啊！』  
「所以我們也是雙子星嗎？」  


※　　　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　　　※

Sven情緒不太好。早上Lars叫他起床時，他隻是趴在棉被裏搖頭。

『你今天要來看我們的比賽嗎？』Lars坐在床邊輕輕揉著Sven軟軟的短髮，心裏其實已經猜到答案。

「不去了。」Sven悶悶的聲音從棉被裏傳出。

『那你要乖乖在家裏等我嗎？』Lars又問。

Sven沉默。

 

Lars手掌向下滑至Sven的頸部，溫柔地按撫著，誘使Sven轉過頭來看他：『前幾天，醫師不是說五月就可以迴歸賽場了？』

「但今天就是不行。」Sven很鬱悶，難得多特蒙德和勒沃庫森比賽時間剛好遇上他和Lars的生日，偏偏他兩個月前就受了傷，不管多努力復健，終究趕不上這天。

『能夠提前迴歸，還保留了參加世界盃的可能性，已經要開心了啊！兄弟德比——老實說我覺得這稱呼有點好笑——每年都有，日期沒那麼重要啦！』Lars理性地又分析了一次他昨晚就分析過的利弊，同時彎腰吻了Sven扁起的唇。

Sven伸手抱住Lars的腰，依然無限委屈。

Lars食指按住Sven的唇角，輕輕的往上拉出一個弧度。看著硬被他拉成笑臉但眉間依然深鎖的Sven，忍不住笑了起來。

 

『好啦，開心點，比賽完我就趕回來陪你了，一起過生日？』Lars拍拍Sven的肩，Sven點點頭，目送Lars打理好衣裝離開。

※　　　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　　　※

比賽結束後半小時後，Lars已經沐浴更衣完畢，行色匆匆地來到停車場，意外發現Sven的車已經在那裏等著他。

見到Lars出現，Sven按下車窗，探出頭來對他招手。Lars快步走至車邊，疑惑地問：『我以為你會在家裏等我？』

「我改變主意啦！因為我突然想起了一個好地點。」Sven興高採烈的說：「你把車子先放這裏吧，明天再來開，快上車，我把食物都準備好了，馬上就可以出發！」

 

天色已經昏暗，Sven堅持地點要保密，Lars不斷的旁敲側擊，Sven口風卻意外的緊。

「不要再問了啦，就快到了！有點驚喜不好嗎？你可以先睡個覺啊，到了我會喊你。」Sven接過Lars遞給他的水喝了一口，看了Lars一眼。Lars伸手戳了戳Sven竊笑的臉，放鬆了肌肉，閉上雙眼往椅背上靠。

雖閉上了眼睛，但剛結束比賽的身體，腎上腺素仍未退去，Lars難以入眠，隻好繼續和Sven閒聊著今天比賽的種種。聊天的同時，Lars感覺到車子似乎進入山區，縱使車身相當平穩，仍然能夠知道車子在坡度緩緩上升的道路上迅速地左彎右拐。

 

「到啦！」Sven緩下車速，停好車後高興的宣佈。

Lars睜開眼睛，伸了個懶腰後打開車門，發現車子停放的位置是個丘陵上的平台，車前是一片遼闊的夜色美景，背後的車子和樹叢剛好擋住道路上來往的車輛視線，是個氣氛浪漫、隱私性十足的地點。

『你怎麼會知道這個地點的？』Lars好奇地問。他下車繞了繞，發現這似乎是一個露營營區，遠方還隱隱約約能見到幾頂帳篷。

「小時候爸媽帶我們來過，但是它整修過，你不認得了。我今天突然想到這個地方，上網查了好久才找到的。」Sven從後座拿出食物，跳上車前蓋，坐下後將Lars也拉了上來。

 

晴朗的天氣讓視野相當清楚，不僅山下的萬家燈火一覽無遺，天幕上的繁星亦是閃閃發光。吃飽喝足的Sven懶懶的躺在Lars的大腿上，有一搭沒一搭的和Lars說話。Lars輕輕撫摸過Sven的頭髮和臉頰，最後手被Sven握在胸前。

永遠最享受隻需要和彼此相處的時光，看著那般相似的另一張臉，一模一樣的瞳孔裏隻有另一個人的倒影。幾個單詞就能讓對方明白內心的想法，甚至眼神交會時即明白了未說出口的話。

 

我隻有在你面前是完整的自己。

 

「Lars，生日快樂。」一直註意著時間的Sven，在時針和分針重合時，立刻給Lars送去了祝福。

Lars笑著回答『生日快樂』的同時，示意Sven看向星空：『Sven，你看那邊。』Sven順著Lars指示的方向望去：「什麼？」

『最亮的那兩顆星啊，你記得嗎？小時候你問過我的。』Lars提示。

Sven看見了Lars說的星星，兩顆星星靠得離彼此很近，同時一閃一閃的發著光。

「記得啊，你跟我說他們也是雙子，是雙子星。」Sven回答，頓了一下又問：「我問你我們也是雙子星嗎？可是你沒有回答我。」

『是啊，因為我那時也沒有真的搞清楚雙子星的定義所以我也不知道怎麼回答你。』Lars笑著說，低頭輕吻Sven：『不過我現在可以回答了。』

 

※　　　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　　　※

「所以我們也是雙子星嗎？」  
『不，我不會離你那麼遠。』


End file.
